memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Charter of the United Federation of Planets
The Charter of the United Federation of Planets (or Federation Charter for short) was the document that was ratified by the original members of the United Federation of Planets at that organization's founding in 2161. Jonathan Archer was one of the signers of the charter. (TNG: "The Outcast"; ENT: "Zero Hour", "These Are the Voyages...") In 2372, Benjamin Sisko pointed out to Akorem Laan that if Akorem, as emissary, guided the people of Bajor towards using the d'jarra caste system, it would prevent them from joining the Federation, as "caste-based discrimination goes against the Federation Charter". (DS9:"Accession") While trapped in The Void in 2377, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] captain Kathryn Janeway used the Federation Charter as an example to form the basis of a multi-species alliance to help many of the trapped ships escape the Void. (VOY: "The Void") Excerpt One excerpt from the Charter: :CHARTER OF THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS :"We the life forms of the United Federation of Planets determined to save succeeding generations from the scourge of war, and to reaffirm faith in the fundamental rights of sentient beings, in the dignity and worth of all life forms, in the equal rights of members of planetary systems large and small, and to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of interstellar law can be maintained, and to promote social progress and better standards of living on all worlds..." ::The text is as seen in VOY: "The Void"). The remainder was not displayed. Background The above text is a rewording of the United Nations charter, altered via the use of more expansive and inclusive words in place of human- and Earth-centric terms. Deanna Troi's comment in "These Are the Voyages..." in which she wishes she could inform those viewing the founding ceremony that the alliance being formed would "give birth to the Federation" would seem to suggest that the ceremony was not the signing of the Federation Charter, but the charter for an earlier interspecies alliance such as the Coalition of Planets. However, this could be seen to contradict Daniels's comment in "Zero Hour", in which he specifically said the ceremony had Archer and the other planetary representatives signing the Federation Charter. It is possible that Troi's comment meant either the alliance would grow from merely an alliance to a political body, or that Daniels referred to a different ceremony. A clipping in Captain Picard's photo album (seen in Star Trek: Generations) suggests the Federation Charter was signed on October 11th, 2161. This, however, is not considered canon as the clipping was not visible on-screen. The relationship between the Constitution of the United Federation of Planets and the Federation Charter is unclear. Both contain rights for individuals; as Sisko put it in DS9: "Accession": "caste-based discrimination goes against the Federation Charter". It is most likely that the Charter describes the requirements for entry of a planet into the Federation (e.g., no entry if caste-based discrimination is in place), while the Constitution describes the principles, governing structure, and citizen rights once becoming a member (e.g., rights against self-incrimination). The Star Fleet Technical Manual, now considered apocryphal, features the "Articles of Federation", a Federation charter. Just as was the case for "The Void", Franz Joseph revised the UN Charter text. His phrasings and word choice were, however, significantly different. Category:Legal documents